The two little hearts that brought us together
by Kur-Kag88
Summary: Kagome had a 18 month old, but soon discovers that he isn't her's. Her child was switched at birth, with another. Now she must work with Kurama, to figure out what their going to do about this situation. KurKag, IN
1. Chapter 1

I have to admit, I was just writing and out of the blue I wrote this. I really hope you like it, beause I will be updating with in the next hour. I don't anything, and hope you like it. oh yeah and please don't kill me, and the characters might me a little OOC. So no flames, alright enjoy.

* * *

I watched as my 18 month old son was running through the back yard, playing with his husky dog Kilala. His autumn red hair blowing in the wind, while his blue jeans and white shirt stained with dirt and grass. His laughter full of happiness as his dog jumped on him from behind knocking them both down to the ground.

How he reminded me of my late husband, Sesshomaru. With his silver hair and amber eyes, with a hint of emerald. His was a good man, a wonderful husband, and would of made a fantastic father. We meet in high school, and shortly after graduation we were married. After a year of marriage we found out he was diagnosed with cancer. They gave him six months to live. Once we went home, I cried, that was all I could do. Will he just sat at the end of the bed staring at me with eyes that held no explanation. As I cried my soul out not knowing what do, he wrapped his arms around me, and held me tight.

As months passed I could see he was losing strength little by little, but as stubborn he was he tried not to show it. As the last month rolled by we decided that we would take some time for ourselves. We went up to the northern cabins that his family owned for years. For the last time we spent our time together, we made it the best. Our precious moments that we had left, that I would remember forever.

As we made it home, to our precious house that we bought together, his health grew weaker as every hour went by. I called the doctor, and he made it with in an hour. He came out of the room and looked me in the eyes, I knew the answer. He told me that my husband didn't want to go to the hospital, that he wanted to stay home with me, knowing that he would be his last.

I showed the doctor to the door, as I shut the door, I fell to the ground will my back was facing the door. I pulled my legs to my chest and just let the tears roll down my face. I don't know how long I was in that position until I was being lifted. I looked to see the amber eyes of my lover. As weak as he was I was surprised he could still lift me. I struggled in his arms as I tried to free myself, I didn't want him to hurt himself. But he whispered into my ear, " Don't struggle just let me carry you for the last time." That made me cry even harder, as I clung to the t-shirt he had on.

He gently lied me on our bed will getting in himself. He pulled the covers over our bodies and pulled me closer. He ran his fingers through my hair as I continued to cry. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. He kissed the tears that fell from my red and puffy eyes. He whispered things into my ear, telling me that he would always love me. That I would be alright, and that he would be watching over me. He claimed his undying love for me, kissing me with hot passion, that lasted through the night to the early morning. Then when it was all over I woke up the next morning to find my beautiful dream shattered.

My beautiful, stubborn, hard to read husband lied motionless with his arms wrapped around me. While his silky silver hair mixing with my blackish blue hair. His head was on top of mine, as I raised my head I could see the smile upon his pale face. I couldn't believe it, he left me, he left me in this world alone, and heartbroken. I shock him trying to not believe the fact, but his body just moved from the shake of his body. Yelled at him to wake but he didn't. It then hit me like a lightning bolt, he was gone. My love was gone, and there was no way he was coming back.

I cried in his arms that morning, trying to fell the warmth that was still left into his pale and beautiful body.

I buried him a week later, many people came. His family, our friends and while as my family. But from the support I was getting from them it seemed like nothing was helping. As weeks went by my family and friends returned to their own lives. Since I lived far away from them, that's what Sesshomaru and I wanted. To live away from the people, the city, so we moved to a suburban.

I was still suffering from my lost, that I stopped eating, I took time off of work to figure out what I was going to do with my life, that I never notice that I was throwing up when ever I tried to eat. I was lightheaded, irritable, and I seemed to have skipped my menstrual. I visited the doctor, and told her of my symptoms, she laughed as she came back into the room and told me that I was to be expecting.

I went home that day, in shock. I was pregnant, and it was growing inside me. I fell on my bed well staring at the black ceiling trying to think. Then it finally hit me, I was going to be a mother and Sesshomaru was the father. It was a gift from him before he lift me, to leave something that was from him. I was in a better mood that month, and told my family that lived about 6 hours away from me. They as well were excited, and happy that I was doing better.

I heard the door bell that sent me out of my day dream, as I walked to the door, it was the mail man. As he handed me the mail I seen that it was the blood work I got from Shippo. Since his father was diagnose with Cancer I wanted to get him tested as well, just to make sure. As I opened the letter it had his information, but it seemed to be wrong. Sesshomaru's blood type as well as mine were both B positive, and it explained that Shippo's was O negative.

I dropped the paper, while running to the phone to call his doctor. It must have been a mix up.

* * *

Now this is a story that is kind of twisted. So please no flames.I didn't quiet base this on the anime story line, so everyone on here is human. 


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it. Disclaimer I don't anything.

* * *

I drove my car to a big red brick house, as I pulled into my drive way I was ecstatic to see my beautiful 18 month old daughter. How I missed her from not seeing her the last two weeks. As I got out of my car, made my way into the house that held 4 rooms, two baths and a 2 car garage space. I slide my keys into the door and pushed the door open to hear the beautiful laughter of my little raven haired girl. I went to were the sound was made and found that she was sitting in her highchair well playing with the food, her nanny Kaede was trying to feed her.

" Rin-chan will you please eat, your father will be home soon, and I want you ready so you can play with him." The elder women said polity to the little toddler. Kaede was a wonderful nanny, true she was in her older forty's but that women seemed to be in her early thirty's. She was an old fried of his mother, and she needed a job, since she never wed, and never had children or grandchildren he asked if she wanted the job. She excepted with great anthusiasm. After his wife died while giving birth, he knew he needed all the help he could get, and Kaede was the perfect person for the job. He could tell she loved Rin as if she was really one of her grandchildren, and that's why he loved to have her around. Even though she had grey hair, a small frame, and wise he looked up to her, and happy to have someone like her in Rin and his life.

* * *

He watched as his raven haired girl clapped her hands while repeating the word daddy. He loved the smile she gave him, the way she would wrap her little arms around his neck, and hugging him. Saying she loves him and missed him.

Just as he chuckled, she wiped her head around to see him. She clapped her hands again repeating the word daddy, and he made his way to her. He un hocked the highchair just as she flung herself into his chest while giving him a warm hug. He heard Kaede sigh well getting up from her chair. " I guess she isn't hungry anymore," she said while making her way to the sink and setting the spoon and dishes she had. She walked up to him, patted him on the back, " Glad that your home, now I'm going to get ready to settle her down for bed." Then made her way down the hall to Rin bedroom.

He hugged his little girl, then went to the living room. He sat her beside him while taking out a present he got her will he was away. " Close your eyes," he said, she covered her deep clue eyes with her tiny hands. He pulled the gift out, and she removed her hands will screeching ever so loud and snatching the doll from his hands. He laughed at her antics and watched as she ran around the room. He got that doll will he was visiting the United States. She been asking him for a knew doll, for a while and he decided he would get it from there. She launched herself on the floor and played with the doll, and thanking her father. He laughed again well making his way to his room, and changed into some casual clothes.

He went into his bathroom, and washed his face. As he made his way to his dresser he seem a picture that was taken awhile ago. A year prior to Rin's birth. It was a wedding picture of him and his late wife. A young and attractive blue haired beauty. She had blue ocean eyes that sparkled in the photo, but he knew it was fake. Everything about her was fake, their relationship, their marriage, everything.

* * *

Her name was Botan, and she was his first love. Through out high school he was crazy about her. She was a perfect student, popular, intelligent, beautiful, and unique. That was in high school though, after he took over his bosses position she rushed him into marriage, she said she loved him, and that they were right for each other. He didn't object so they were wed three years after their graduation. But he never knew, never had a suspision that their marriage was based on something else.

He remembered she was pulling away, she wasn't working, she was a stay at home wife. She said she would cook, clean, take care of the bills, and everything else. But she wasn't, every time he would give her money for the bills she would go and buy expense things, jewelry, clothes, shoes, anything. He then started to notice she was paying less attention to him, she didn't kiss him good-bye in the morning, she wouldn't ask how his day was, or call to see how he was doing. She was pulling away, so he decided he was going to do something about it. One night he took her out, they went to dinner, then went to the club. That night was the last night they ever made love.

She then after that changed, she was irritable, she would throw up after she ate, she would have mood swings. It was driving him crazy, then two months from that night she admitted to being pregnant, and that was one of his happiest days he could remember. But for her it wasn't, she cried, she said she didn't want the child, that she wanted an abortion, but he denied it. He said he was ready for a family, and that he loved her. She didn't reply to him, but after that night, she did what ever she wanted. She bought clothes that would hid her belly, she acted as if she wasn't expected, and told nobody.

He knew she didn't want the child but he didn't know that she was desperate that she wanted to commit suicide. He found her in the bathroom cutting her wrist. He caught her just in time, he yanked her into the living room. " What are you doing," he yelled at her. She just sat on the couch, staring at the rug with a blank face. " Are you serious," he asked more calmer, " why would you do this, did you that if you killed yourself you'd kill the baby as will."

Then as angry as she was she jumped to her feet, " I didn't want this baby, you do." She then started to pace in her spot. " Can't you see that all I want is my body back, I'll never look as good as I did before all of this." She was beyond made now, " I didn't want a family, all I wanted was to be a house wife and spend my money on what I want." He watched as she just stood there, in her eyes he could tell that she didn't love him, all she wanted was his money, she didn't even want the child that she was carrying, as child that was in her wound. He watched as she gathered her purse and keys and exited the front door. He heard as she turned her car on and drove out of the lot, and sped down the street.

He was fierece that a women like her would say such a thing, he knew that he would divorce her after the baby was born. There was no reason to have a wife like her in his life as will as a mother for his child.

He looked at the clock and found it to be past 2 in the morning, and wondered were she could have been, that was when he received a call from the hospital. His eye's almost popped out of his socket, there on the other line was the police department, his wife was in a car accident and she was in the hospital delivering their child.


	3. Chapter 3

While here is the next chapter I really hope you like it, because today I'm very inspired to write

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

I waited patiently for the doctor to reach our room. As I waited I watched as my little shippo sleep so peacefully in my arms, as his head rested between the crack of my neck. As my blackish blue hair washed over him, hiding is face from the rest of the world. His little stubby hands rested on my chest, as he in haled in and out. I couldn't believe I actually had someone like him in my life. He was my pride and joy, and I wouldn't exchange him for anyone else.

Just as the doctor walked through the door she seen that Shippo was sleeping. She closed the door ever so lightly will making her way to the chair next to me. As she held the paper in her hand higher she examined it quietly. Her brownish black hair was tied back, she had a long frame, and was wearing a brown skirt with a white blouse. Her chocolate eyes, turned towards me with worry in her eyes. " Kagome-chan, there is no explenation as to why it says Shippo has a different blood type, but I'm sorry to say that his doesn't match Sesshomaru's or your blood type."

My face paled, if his blood type didn't match Sesshomaru's or mine then that ment that Shippo wasn't my child. I clung to the boy in my arms will chocking alittle. Sango came running to my side will rubbing my back in a comforting way. A couple of tears slid down my pale face, " What do you mean," I asked my childhood friend. She just stared at me, " Your child might have been switched at birth." I chocked again, on the tears that rolled down.

I felt as Shippo struggled in my arms, then he rubbed his emerald eyes and stared into mine. " Mommy," he said as he wiped the tears away, " No mommy, no cry, no sad mommy, no cry." He said as she wrapped his arms around my neck and buried his head into my hair and said, " Shippo-chan love mommy," which made her cry even harder.

* * *

I walked to the mail box like I did every morning. As I opened the box there seemed to be something in a big yellow envelope that caught my eye. As I pulled the rest out I went to the kitchen and poured my morning tea. As I sat in my chair Rin was being feed by Kaede. I looked at the envelope that was said Shuichi Minamino, and read Important.

As I opened the paper, I read very carefully that it was regarding my daughter. Then it stated something about someone's child and mine being switched at birth. I slammed the paper down, thinking that someone was crazy, I got out of my chair and got dressed still in a foe mood from the letter. I kissed my raven beauty and told her to be good. Then made my way to the car and drove to my work, with the letter, I was going to call this person, to tell them that this was a hoekz and they got the wrong baby.

Koenma looked through the papers, " These seem to be written from a real doctor, it seems that its real ." Kurama couldn't believe it, if they were real then it might be true, his presious girl might not be his. His retired boss stared at him, " What are you going to do?" He asked with concern in his voice. Kurama was glad to have a friend like him, he was always kind, and concerned for his friends.

" Since I don't have anymore clients today, I think I'm going to take a break," he said as he got out of his seat and walked out of the office.

Koenma shock his head, he felt bad for his friend, first his wife, now he finds out the daughter he loved since she was born now might not be his. Kurama was a great friend, he was a good lawyer, a good husband, and a great father. He just wished for his friend to actually have something good go his way. He too walked out of the office, since it was no longer his. The company was but he made Kurama President Head of the company.

* * *

" Sango-sama, Sango-sama, you have a call on line one." As I hurried to the phone I picked it up, as asked to who I was speaking with. " My name is Shuichi Minamino, I'm calling regarding the letter you sent me." I nearly dropped the phone in shock. 


	4. Chapter 4

-1As I made my drive down to the city of Yamaguchi, I wondered why this person would live here. Yes it was peaceful, but he knew he would have been lonely without his family and friends. On the way there it was nothing but a vast plain full of green grass, the sky was blue with little passing clouds, and the sun was high in the sky. Lucky I took the day off and make my way up here.

He looked at the rear view mirror and found the black hair and silver highlighted girl sleeping peacefully in the back. He was on his way to visit this so called Kagome Tashio. He got the address from the doctor Sango Yamato, a family friend to this person. She said that it would be best if he visited her, to talk and figure out what next. Just as he was close to the house he seen a car pulling out of the driveway. He figured it was her, the fact Sango told him what her car looked like incase he went there and she wasn't home.

He watched as the Honda passport continued down the road then went into parking lot which lead to a park. He made his way in curious as to what this women looked like as will as the child. He stared in shock as a long haired raven beauty stepped out of the car. She had a light green skirrt, brown boots, and a light red sweater. Her hair was silky and wavy down her back. He had to admit she was a sight to see, and yet he wasn't much interested in her looks. It's what who she took out f the back seat that shocked him even more.

It was a boy with red hair like his, he couldn't see the face but watched as the couple walked to the play ground. He heard his daughter yawn, then watched as she looked around, asking where they were. He though this would be a great excuse to talk to this Kagome. He asked Rin if she wanted to go to the play ground. Her eyes shown with glee as he got out of his car and took her out as well and watched as she ran to the near by play ground.

Kagome watched as will as Shippo ran around the play ground, then from no where a girl the age of shippo came from behind and asked if he wanted to play. She admired the little girls hair, it was a midnight hair, curly from the rut and down. It was shiny and looked silky, as will as odd to see she had silver highlights, she wondered if it was natural, but assumed otherwise. She watched as the two interacted, she loved the way the little girls eyes light up with excitement and wondered what it would be like to have a daughter. After having Shippo she considered adopting since she planned to never marry again.

Just as she was deep in thought she felt a presence to the side of her, she turned and found a man her age, but with red hair as her son. She also seen the same emerald eyes, that she loved so much. The man seem hesitated a little, but then forced himself to sit not to far away from her. She felt nervous as to why she felt his gaze upon her.

Kurama was really nervous, he didn't know how to interact with her, what would he say. " Is that your little girl," she asked with a very kind voice. He looked straight to find his daughter playing with her son. He nodded his head, while she continued to stare at the children. He fiddled with his hands until, " Is something bothering you," she again concerned for a stranger. He didn't know what he was going to do. He had everything planned for when he seen her but he was just stuck now. He breathed in and out, and was about to say it until.

" Daddy daddy," he heard rin say. She ran to them well pulling along Shippo by the hand. Once they reached their parents they were out of breath, she said in a hyper voice. " Daddy, we take him home please." He stared shock at to what his daughter just said.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh, her was her son being pulled around by a girl, then she asks her father if she could bring him home as if he was a doll. Then when things seemed they couldn't get funnier Shippo said, " Mommy we take her home please." She stared at her son as well with shock then she started to laugh even louder.

Kurama then came to realize the question his daughter asked and chuckled, he really wasn't expecting that. He hushed the children to continue to play while the two adults talk.

Once he had her alone he finally came to ask her. " Are you Kagome Tashio?"


	5. Chapter 5

Alright please bare with me, as I said before this is a hole other plot that isn't dealing with the anime. I also know the slim chances of children being switched at birth but hey its a story. Disclaimer I don't own anything. Hope you like it. Oh yeah HAPPY VALENTINES DAY MINNA

* * *

I stared widely at the person well nodding my head, he relaxed but not by much. I could tell he was nervous but how did he know who I was. He turned towards me, well looking deep into my eyes, he grabbed a white piece of paper and handed it to me. I took it from his hands and started to read. I then looked at the paper in shock, written in it described the situation of our children being switched at births. I dropped the paper from my hands as it gracefully fell to the ground.

Memories flashed through my mind, the day I went to the hospital. The complication's with the delivery, how they rushed her to the surgery room, and how they had to put her to sleep. Her mind seemed to return to the present as the man next to her was trying to get her attention. " I'm sorry," I said as I retreating the fallen piece of paper. But it blow away from my hands before I could grab it, and flew towards the playground. It seemed to be toying with me as it landed in front of the dark haired girl. I stood rutted to my spot as she ran to the paper, grabbed it with her small and yet delicate hands and ran my way. I watched as her curly black and silver hair blew as she ran with her bright amber eyes with a hint of blue. As the little girl stood in front of her she gave the me the letter, " This you," she said as she handed me the paper.

I thanked the little beauty as she ran to play with Shippo. I turned to him as he just stared at his daughter interacting with my son. I then realized that if this was real, and he was the person Sango said that my child could have been switched with. I made my way towards him with the paper in my hands, it was true. I sat beside him, until I said. " If this is true then I would like a blood test, for proof., he nodded with his agreement.

Kagome was making her way to the truck that held her dream house. Yes, it was true she was moving, but she told the parents of the children she watched that she wouldn't be long. That she would be back before they knew if, and yet she couldn't help but wonder if it was true. As she gave the furniture movers her last box she turn to stare at the house once again before entering her SUV and driving off, from the calm city she called home. As she drove the directions she was giving she shed a tear hoping one day that she would be able to return.

_She was having contractions every two minutes. As she called the ambulance as fast as she could, the pains were getting worse by the second. Even though she talked to Sango about what she had to do in case she was going to deliver. She used the breathing technique, she knew something was wrong, because she wasn't just having pain in her lower stomach but she wasn't felling the baby move. Just as the ambulance made it to her house. They rushed her to the hospital. _

_They brought her to a room, and started getting everything ready. As they attached the monitors the nurse found something unexpected. She went to the doctor, and just as Songo came in, she told Kagome that they were going to preform Surgery. Just as scared as she was she heard screamming coming from down the hall. _

_She didn't even bother to register the noise until they slid a mask on her face, and with in seconds she was sleeping. As she woke she found to be in a different room, she lied her hand on her belly then noticed that her stomach was much flatter. She jumped out of her bed and ran out of the room. It was quiet then usual and she wondered where the nurses where. Just as she walked down the hall a little more she found her way to the nursery. As she slid her hand on the window she could see right in front of her the name Tashio Shippo, and knew then she gave birth to a baby boy. _

_The hole time she spent in the hospital Shippo never left her side. She later found out that there was a massive car collisions. The doctors and nurses were needed else where. _

She began to think if the babies were changed how. She remembered when Kurama told her about the day his wife went into labor.

_He received a call from the police department. His wife was in a massive car accident, and she was rushed to the hospital. As he reached the hospital, he gave the receptionist his wife name. Just as she told him she was in the delievery room, he rushed to the 4th floor. As he made it to the top, he asked for his wife yet again. The women told him that he would have to wait. Just as he was about to take his seat he heard a loud scream, then everything went quiet, he looked to see a nurse wheeling out a box like thing., then seen as other nurses ran to the room, then as minutes went by, they came out with sad looks on their face. He jumped from his spot as the a doctor with long brown hair and brown eyes walked out as will. She talked to the nurse he spook with earlier, and made his way towards her. He looked at her, " Are you Shuichi Minamino," she asked. He nodded his head as he stood in shock at the information he was given. His wife died will giving birth, but that wasn't it. She told him that she was the one that caused the car accidents on the highway, she was trying to commit suicide. Once the ambulence had her they had to restrain her from herself so they strapped her down to the bed they had. As she made it to the hospital everything went so fast. She was thrashing when the nurses brought her to the delivery room, as she gave a couple pushes they forced her to give. That's when she stopped breathing, and soon later they couldn't bring her back. _

_Kurama fell back into the chair he was in earlier. Then, " Where's the baby," but there wasn't enough time for an answer as more people were rushed into the small hospital. She said she was sorry and went to where she was needed. He walked to the nursery as it was logic for a newborn to be there, and as he found the window he found his precious child, rapped up in a pick receiving blanket. His eye's watered with pride, he had a daughter, and her name was Rin Minamino. _

She wondered if it was from the lack of staff that it happened. But first they would do what they had planned, they would get blood test. She would live with him just until everything was situated, and then they would figure out what they would do. But one thing was for sure, if Rin was her daughter she would from now on be in her life forever.

She watched as she drove away from the dream house Sesshomaru and her bought, and knew she would return. Because it was her home, and she never wanted to forget her late husband.

Kurama drank the glass of wine he had in his hands. He was surprised that she accepted his offer. She would live with him for the time being, they would work everything out, and she could spend as much time as she wanted with the children. He would pay for everything, her board, her food, and miscellaneous. He sipped even more, as he wondered if what he was doing was a good idea. He promised himself he wouldn't get involved with any more women. But yet she seemed a little different from the women he's meet. He watched as she pulled into his drive way and wondered what would happen from here on out.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about the late update, I just wanted to post all the chapters to the other stories I'm doing. Well here it is and I hope you like it. Disclaimer, I don't own anything.

* * *

Kagome stared at her room, it was pretty big for only one person. Kurama was nice to give her the bedroom with the bay window, that held a balcony. She had a wonderful view of the back yard, she wouldn't quiet call it a back yard, but a very big glorious garden. There were roses, tulips, iris, and many more. She walked to the balcony and hunched over the railing. It was breath taking, and she was filled with peace just staring at the beautiful garden.

She heard Shippo calling for her and made her way down to the room he was sharing with Rin. Kurama insisted that he take the basement for a room so that Shippo would have his own room. But the children demanded they share a room, quiet odd for little children their age. Ever since they meet one another they acted as if they were twins and never wanted to be separated. So they set Shippo's bed in the same room as Rin.

As she opened the room she found to her surprise that she was stuck in her place. On the other side of the room stood the innocent Rin, and Shippo. The space that separated them was cluttered with clothes, toys, and anything else a child would own. The room was a mess, she stared at Shippo's now teary eyes, and sighed. What could she down, she loved him to much to even be mad at him.

" What happened here," came the calm voice of Kurama. He turned to his daughter, and he was under the same spell Kagome was, and sighed. " Come on kids, your going to clean it." Then walked to help both children to pick up the mess they made.

Kagome watched as he helped both, it sent a certain felling down her back, but shrugged it off, and decided to participate.

It was mostly Kagome and Kurama who cleaned the room. Well their children entertained them along the way, they laughed, talked a little, but worked. It took almost an hour to clean the hole room. Rin's side was blue while Shippos side of the room was red. Kurama said it was always like that, but she doubted otherwise. Kaede yelled saying it was time for dinner.

As Kurama pushed the children to the kitchen along with Kagome trailing behind. Kagome had to admit it was nice to have a meal when she wasn't the one who cooked. She never complained about the food she made, but it was always just her and Shippo. She watched as Shippo and Rin ate nicely. For their age it seemed as if they were calm little children and not toddlers. She remembered Shippo stared to use his own spoon only four months ago, and she wondered if Rin did the same. After Shippo was weed from bottle, she hardly had to feed him herself because he learned ever so fast how to use utensils, Rin to seemed as complex as Shippo.

As everyone finished the children went into the back yard with Kurama. As she helped Kaede with the dishes. The older women was nice, she reminded her of her own mother who passed away just months after Sesshomaru. " Dear, why don't you join Kurama and the children in the back." I kindly opposed but she just pushed me out of the door.

The children were playing with the play swing that was neatly made in the back. She watched as Rin was picking flowers, then she watched as Kurama helped Shippo up the steps that led to the slid. Shippo was laughing as he Kurama slide him down the slid. She watched as the two played, then realized just how much the appearance were the same. He was a little miniature of Kurama, tears were threatening to leak, but she surpressed it.

She walked back into the house as to seeing that neither one of then noticed her entrance, presence, or exit. She walked to her bedroom, knowing she needed a little of rest. After she hoped into bed she fell fast asleep.

Kagome then woke up to see it was nearly nine at night. She jumped form her bed, and walked to the room, where the children were held. The door was slightly open, she poked her head through to find that both were sleeping peacefully. She heard coughing from behind and nearly jumped at surprise to see Kurama behind her, also in his normal clothes. She blushed a little will turning her focus back to her son. " How did you put him to sleep, he usually falls asleep," " after a bed time story." He finished the sentence, " I also gave him a bath, changed his clothes from the dirt outside, and gave him oragel." Kagome was shocked that he even know how to lay her son to bed. Shippo had a schedule for his goodnight time, it was bath, story time, then bedtime. " It's mainly the same routine for Rin." He said will walking into his room, and shutting the door. Kagome did the same, she drowned into her bed, feeling even more distress.


	7. Chapter 7

While I hope you like this chapter, I promise it will get better. I know a little short, but when its short the sooner the update. Hope you like it, I don't own anything.

* * *

Kurama woke up, and found that it was eight in the morning, surprisingly he usually a woke earlier then that. He heard laughing coming from down stairs, he got dressed and made his way towards the kitchen. He found Kaede washing the dishes will Kagome was feeding the two toddlers. It seemed they haven't noticed his appearance. He stood in the door way of the living room and the kitchen. He had to admit her laughter was quiet beautiful.

He admired the way she treated the two, even though she was a parent to one, she treated both equally. He watched as she assisted the children with the cereal they were eating. They were actually both wonderful children, they eat quietly when asked, and hardly made a big mess. Unlike that little incident with their room. " Well look who decided to join us with his presence," Kaede said will bring an extra plate of food to the table. He sat where the plate was setted, and started to eat.

Rin was clapping her hands will repeating the word daddy, Kagome would see that Shippo was confused with the word, but copied her actions and yelled the word mommy. At that moment Rin stopped talking at stared at Shippo with confusion in her eyes. Shippo stared at his mother, held his arms out, " Mommy, up peas," Kagome's eyes watered a little, will picking him up. Rin turned to her father, turned back to Kagome and did the same, " up up peas." Kagome laughed will sliding Shippo to her left hip, and picking up the other.

Kurama smiled happy at watching scene unfold.

It was nap time for the children and both parents decided to put their proper child to sleep. As they closed the door, they both made their way to the living room. Kurama sat himself on the couch will looking at the mail. Kagome came back from the kitchen with two cups of tea, and turning to read a book before she went back to unpacking.

Kurama open the letter that they were waiting for, and he began to open it, he told Kagome what it was. As startled as she was she ran from the chair to the sofa and sat right beside him. Once the paper was in his hands, they both read the results. Shippo's blood matched the exact of Kurama, same with Rin and Kagome. Kurama placed the paper on the table calmly, well Kagome slouched back into the sofa.

Reality hit her fast, and it seemed to do the same to him. She didn't know what to think, she didn't want to. All she knew is that her son wasn't hers, and the daughter she gave birth to wasn't hers as well.

Kurama was shocked as will but it seemed to ease him a little, he like the idea of having a son. Shippo was a wonderful little boy, adorable, same with Rin. Then as will it hit him, the daughter he thought was his isn't, and the son he now knows is his doesn't even know.

What were they going to do, they thought at once.

" I know that this is a shock but knew there was a possibility," he turned to find her crying. He wondered what brought her to show these emotions especially since they were bearly acquainted. The tears were continuing to fall.

" I know that," she snapped just as his hands softly wiped the tears that stained her creamy face. Surprised at his reaction she didn't stop crying. " I knew, but I never wanted to know." _Why did this have to happen, we could of just went on with our lives and act like nothing happened._

" We already decided what we were going to do," Kurama said.

Kagome snorted a little, " Yeah we move here, figure out the results and decide from there."

Kurama didn't know what brought the cocky attitude but ignored it.

He pulled the hand that was wiping the tears away, will Kagome felt a little disappointed from the warmth that left her cheek. She hasn't felt that way in a while and was alittle scared. She wondered what he planned, this was a mess.

We heard a little cry coming from the children's room, and rushed to see the problem. It seemed Rin was whimpering a little from the cold, so Kagome went to her and pulled the blanket to cover her little body. She turned and walked to where Kurama was standing. He was leaning against the wall well staring at Rin.

She could see in his eyes the love she felt for Shippo .She knew then that he would never give her up neither would I for Shippo. He was everything to me, my world evolved around him. She watched as he began to talk.

" You know, I kind of had a suspision about her appearance from the time she turned one. My wife didn't have amber eyes like her. I couldn't explain about her hair color as will, but I just let it slide. I couldn't think at the time that my presious little girl wasn't mind. I wondered if possible wondered if my wife cheated, and that thought always stayed in the back of my mind. I soon decided that it was stupid to think that, because no matter what from the day I took her from the hospital I promised her that she would never lose a parent, that she was all I had left, and I would give her up for anything."

She understood what he ment, " I wandered the same, but never would I thought it to be true." Kagome said will laying her eyes on the cute little red head. " Problem is what are we going to do about it. They don't want to be separated." Kurama nodded his head will walking down the stairs, and she followed suit.


	8. Chapter 8

I really want to thank everyone for the reviews. I posted this story as in hope that I would just have something to write that didn't have to deal with both series, and mainly about ordinary life. I got a lot of reviews then I expected and thank everyone. So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it. I don't own anything.

* * *

I stared at Shippo as he picked flowers with Rin, they were so cute, and how over the past few months they've grown on one another. From behind them Kilala decided to jump on Shippo from behind knocking them both on the ground. They laughed and played with the husky dog.

I walked into the house well making a pouring the pot of tea into a small glass. I walked back to the outdoor chairs that were seated not to far away from the playground, and the garden.

She watched with intense eyes as Rin and Shippo played. She never thought her life would throw her an obstacle as these.

Kurama sat in his chair of his office, he really wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone, he didn't want to go to work, he just wanted to be home with his children. He shook his head, he wouldn't go their yet, yes one was his bilogical, but he didn't even know him, and his other wasn't even his.

He sighed, he woke up to find the kitchen a mess from the dog, then when he went to iron his shirt, he forgot all about and burnt it. He remembered that Kaede took the week of for personal reason, but he knew he could still do things correctly, but today didn't seem like his day. He turned to see a giggling Kagome standing by the door frame. She walked into his room, snatched the burn shirt from him and examined it. Once she was done, she grabbed another shirt from the clean basket of clothes and began to iron his shirt. Kurama just watched in shock as she continued. Once she was done, she through it over his shoulder and walked out with a big grin on her face. As she walked down the hallway and down the flight of stairs he heard her laughing.

He just stood still not really remembering what happened, then his thinking started once his alarm went off and he slide the shirt on that Kagome ironed. He ran to where Rin sat gave her a kiss on the forehead, then to Shippo, and just on instinct he rushed to Kagome, as she sat beside the children in order, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Said he loved them all and ran out the front door. He stopped in mid track as he just realized what he did. He turned to see a blushing Kagome at the front door holding his brief case in her hands. He blushed as well while making his way to her, snatched the case from her hands and ran to his car not looking back. He got in and drove as fast as he could to get away from the embarrassment he made.

Kagome remembered Kurama speeding off as fast as he could, she laughed a little. It was a shock to her as well, but it made her feel good inside. She shook the thought out, she was here because of the children. Kurama and her decided they would stay in his house until they could come up with a different situation. Kagome told Kurama if she was going to be living with him then she might as well as get a job. She also had in mind the perfect job, it was at her brother in laws business.

Just as Kurama was walking out of his office, he was pounded in the back hard. " He there how are you mister bossy," said Yusuke Urameshi. One of the employees of the firm, a very valuable asset to the company as three two more men. He was a stubborn person, always came forward, and won every case he had. He had his black hair slicked back, wearing a blue suit, with brown eyes, and very bushy eyebrows.

Behind him was an over grown, orange Elvis hair style, wearing a orange suit, Kuwabara Kazuma. He is a very nice, intelligent when needing to be, sensitive about certain things, trusting person. He was a hard worker, and helped those only he believed needed it.

Well behind him stood a very long and good time friend, Hiei Jaganshi. With spiky black hair with was unusual to people these days, in all black. He was a very cold, distant, dependable, reliable person. When he worked he got the job done, not only did he need little help, he barely had to talk. His cold stare would make anybody run, that was why he was one of the most best employees they had.

Hiei knew Kurama since they were in high school, as well as they other's. But it seemed Kurama was closer to him.

As Kurama gave Yusuke a blank stare he said, " and what may I grace you day with, Urameshi-san." He said as he smirk watching a fuming Yusuke.

" Stop acting almighty, we just came to ask if you wanted to eat lunch with us, you were so busy of in your own little world may I ask what you were thinking about."

With that said Kurama blushed a little sending the men to think otherwise. Kurama coughed a little, " I'm sorry I cannot join you today, I have a business lunch meeting with one of the president's of the Tashio's company."

Yusuke just shrugged, " What ever man, ever since last month you've been drowning yourself into work, we don't know why, but sooner or later will find out. " With that said the three men walked away and into the elevator heading for lunch.

Kurama sighed, Yusuke was right, he was working for the past month, but the meeting to day was important. Their client was one of the busiest, most powered companies they had as a client. Lucky for them they were the one's that made their firm even more successful because of their bussness and their was no way he was going to skip them and go with his friends just for lunch.

He made his way to his secretaries desk and grabbed the paper's that were nesassary, stuck them in is brief case, and left a note for Keiko, telling her that he was off, and that he wouldn't be returning that after noon. She was to collect his calls and reschedule his afternoon appointments.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Well here is yet another chapter, I hope you like it.

* * *

Kagome went to the phone and decided it was time to call her sister, as she dialed the number she waited for someone to pick up.

" Hello,"

" One-san,"

The next she only heard yelling from her older sister, as she put the palm of her hand onto the phone piece well covering the loud mouth. Once a couple of minutes died down she put her ear to the phone and could here heavy breathing.

" Are you calmed one-san," Kagome said well smirking.

" I hope your not smirking missy," her sister said with a strain voice, " After a month of no calls now is the best time to call you older sister when she's been so worried about you. I've been calling your old phone and it says it's disconnected, I've also called Sango and she won't tell me anything, where have you been, not to mention Inuyasha has been worried."

Kagome sighed, she knew she should of called her family before she left, but she was in a shock herself that she completely forgot. " Listen one-san are you busy, I have something to tell you, and it might be a shock for you, and Inuyasha." She heard Kikyo rummaging through some paper's until she heard a Yatta, and them a mumble.

" I don't have anything planned for tomarrow around lunch, why not come to our office or we could meet at some restaurant." Kagome debated on weather she should bring the two children with her, she wanted them to meet her sister, but she knew if she went to the office there was no way she could handle the two.

" How about we have lunch at the Sharingo Thai, I heard they just opened up, and I've been kind of wanting to try it."

" I guess, do you want Inuyasha to come," Kagome didn't know if she should. One her brother in law was not a very good person with surprises and this probably would send him for a loop. She told her sister no and said that they would meet around two when lunch calmed.

" Alright see you then, one-san, Yes I give him a kiss for you." Then hung the phone happy that she was going to see her twin sister, but dreading the situation she was in. She went to check on the children since it was time for a nap.

She remonist about the time, Kikyo and her were in school. Kikyo was popular, she was talented, smart, and creative. Everyone fell on the floor and whorshipped her, she was everyone's idol. Well Kagome was ordinary, her and Kikyo were never the same, Kikyo loved fashion well Kagome loved books. Kikyo loved boys well Kagome loved spending her time with children, and no surprise was it when Kagome became pregnant. Kikyo always said she was the first one, and here Kagome was not with one child but with two.

Kikyo was a wonderful sister, always there when she needed her. Like the time when there father passed away, Kagome would sneak into Kikyo's room, and sleep with her. The nights she had nightmares she would always run to her sister. When ever she cried her sister was there to make it better,

Kurama walked into the restaurant, it was a five star upperclass. That was probably why his client wanted to meet here. He went to the hostess, " Yes I'm here to meet with Mr. Tashio," the young waitress blushed well looking through the names on the list. " Yes, Mr. Minamino am I co ccoorrect." She said well stumbling upon her words. He nodded then followed her further into the restaurant.

They came upon a person with long silver hair, he was wearing a leather jacked and some dress pants. He turned his head with his amber eyes, and stood up. " Nice timing Minamino," he said cocky, as he shook his hand. They started there work, and ordered dinner. " Well how is it going at work Inuyasha," Kurama asked well sipping his glass of wine.

" It's been the same, we actually will be adding on another company, they seem like a trade so I offered them some of our stocks." He said as he ate little of his food. They continued on well making slow talk about slow life.

Inuyasha Tashio, he was a high bidder, he invested in stocks, and own his own business that was suppose to go to his brother. But he took instead took it, he was a nice guy, rather a little cocky at times. He was married to a Famous Fashion Design Women. She was known around Japan and the world. He was a business man, but otherwise he didn't know more. He only knew him a short amount of the time he worked for his boss, and then when his boss gave him his job, he has been dealing with Inuyasha. Koenma said that his family ran with their firm for years.

As they were done with the meeting, Kurama reached into his wallet to pay for the meal until he seen Inuyasha giving the waitress his card. " This is on me," he said as he picked up his coat, breifcase and walked out. I did the same well heading to my car and ready to just going home, and enjoying the children and Kagome.

Kagome watched through the window as Kurama pulled up, she blushed remembering what happened earlier. As he walked through the door, then children ran up to him well wrapping their arms around his leg. " Papa ya back," Rin said well Shippo just said," Yaa back Yaa back." They then dragged them to their room to show him their drawings. He he was being pulled he looked at Kagome and gave her a warm smile. She returned it as she made her way back into the kitchen and made dinner.

As they ate dinner and the children played, night rolled around and it was time for them to sleep. As Kagome lied them both to bed, she went to seek out Kurama and talk to him about her finding a job. As she came into the living room she found him on the couch sleeping, she giggled well taking a blanket and throwing it over his body. She then decided she would go to bed and talk to him tomarrow about it.


	10. Chapter 10

Here is the next chapter I really hope you like it. I don't own anything.

* * *

Just as Kurama a woke from the rays of the sun, as they shone from the blinds. He yawned and noticed it was early, he got up making the blanket fall to the ground. He stared at it oddly remembering he didn't have one when he fell asleep. He just shrugged as he made his way to his room and along the way came across Kagome's room, as the door was wide open. He peered through well admiring the scene of watching her sleep. She looked so innocent that remembered him of rin, but she was full grown and protraed such beauty for a women as her. Her hair glowed black and blue as she lied there, and her skin a creamy. He pulled his thoughts out of his head remembering that she was a women, and went straight to his room.

Kagome awoke to hearing footsteps, she read the clock and knew Kurama was going to work soon. Since she really wanted to talk to him and wasn't really tired she decided she would make breakfast. As she made her way down stairs she seen that Kurama was already awake, then decided to clean up his little mess. As she was done she found a piece of paper, she glanced at it and wondered if she read correctly, it said Tashio Inuyasha. She just shock her head and made her way into the kitchen.

Kurama walked out of the shower and was bombed with a fresh fragrance of food. As he walked to were it was coming from he found Kagome in the kitchen. He had to admit it smelt wonderful, as well as she did as she scooped the food into a plate. Just as she turned around she was surprised that he was there, and nearly lost her balance. Until Kurama caught her before she could fall. She blushed when she realized that he was holding her by her waist, and soon he let go.

" Thanks," she said as she sat the food on the table and he just analyzed her as she moved. Just as the food was sat, she quickly took her seat, and he did the same.

Over the last month they rarely talked, only when it was forced for a reason. Kagome decided now was the time she was going to ask, she turned to him.

" Kurama, may I ask you something." She said as he just turned to her. " It's about something that I wanted to do, and since I'm living here, I thought I could ask you before I wanted to do it."

Kurama sat his chopsticks down, " Sure, if its that important then please ask away."

She was happy that he wanted to hear. " Well I haven't been in here in my hometown for a while. Since Shippo and I are going to be here for a while," for some reason Kurama felt hapy hearing that from her. "When I was living in Yamaguchi I ran my own childcare business, and since I wont be going back for a while, and Kaede is watching the children well your at work I was wondering if I could get a job."

Kurama didn't know what to say, he understood about Kaede watching the children when he was at work. Reason was because it was just him and Ruri, know there are two extra people.

" Where do you plan on working," he asked curious.

" My older sister own's a business, as well as her husband. I could choose one or the other that best suits me." Kurama didn't know Kagome even had a sister, he only remembered her talking about her late husband. A pain shot throw him as realization hit him, Kagome had someone special and it was her husband. He felt a ting of jealousy that was washed away by nonsense.

" Kurama are you alright," she said as she held her hand to his forehead, " Do you have a fever." She didn't feel anything, " Huh, any way's what do you think."

Kurama didn't know what to think, he liked the idea of her waiting for him at home, with the children. But if she wanted to work then he had no say in it and wanted to support her. " I think it's a wonderful Kagome-chan," he seen her blushed as she got up from her spot, and took the now dirty dishes to the sink.

" I'm glad, I can't wait, today I'm going to go see my sister." Kurama nearly choked on his tea.

" Your going to start work today," Kagome laughed a little.

" No today I have a lunch meeting with her to disgust about it, and she also wanted to see Shippo." Kurama wondered why she looked a little concern. " I also haven't talked to her for most of the time I've been here. See usually calls me every week, but since I moved here, and everything else. I haven't had time to call her." That was a lie, she just didn't want to call her, because she didn't know how her sister and brother, and brother in law would act. " I'm also going to tell her about Rin, and you." She said as she looked up into Kurama's emerald eyes. There was a moment they shared until it was broken by some howling children.

They both made their way to the kids room, once they opened the door they found both children crying. Both parents went to their proper child, and comfort them. As they were getting everything ready, the door bell rang, Kurama said he wanted some time with them before he went to work. Kagome nodded her head, then she opened the door to find a very charming elder women. She had black hair that was held back in a ponytail, with brown eyes. She appeared to be in her late forty's, with a warm smile on her face.

" Hello," Kagome said to the pleasant women.

" Hello, is my son Shuichi here."

Kagome moved a little to let the women enter. " Yes he is actually with the children in the other room." Kagome said as the elder women stood quietly wondering who this other young women was.

Kagome went to see Kurama and found him having a hard time getting both children ready for the day. Shippo was running around the room with just his pants on, well Kurama was just putting Rin's dress on. She laughted as she made her way to her laughing son and picked him up. " Your mother's here," she said as she lied Shippo down on the changing table.

Kurama's head shot up fast, as he heard her speak. Once he was done he picked up Rin, " Alright," he said and went to the living room. There stood his precious mother, waiting in the entrance hall of the living room.

Rin's eye's beamed with glee as she seen her grandmother. " Obasan," she said as she held out her little arms.


	11. Chapter 11

I want to say thanks again for the reviews. Later when the story ends I will compliment you all. Yet another chapter, I hope you enjoy. Disclaimer I don't own anything.

* * *

Shiori opened her arms as she welcomed her granddaughter. She pulled back and stared into the familiar eyes, " How are you my baby," Shiori asked as she kissed the temple of Rin, and Rin laughed a little.

" Rin hav mama," she said out of the blue. Both people stared at her with shock. Shiori turned to Kurama with wide eyes.

" What did she say," asking her son.

Kurama just was beyond shock, " Honey what did you say," he tried to ask.

Rin turned away from the two and held her arms out. " Mama," she said well staring at a very shocked Kagome.

Shiori and Kurama followed to were Rin was pointing, and found a very startling Kagome with Shippo.

Rin struggled out of her grandmothers arms and ran to Kagome. " Mama up up," she said, just as Kagome picked her up with the other free arms. " Mama," said Shippo well pointing his hand into his mouth, signaling he was hungry. Kagome turned to Kurama and his mother, " I think I well feed the children and leave you two alone," and made her way into the kitchen.

Shiori turned to her son with a questioning look, " Mother, I'm sorry for not calling in a while, why don't you sit down, and we can discuss this matter." She lifted an eye brow, and Kurama knew he was in trouble.

Kagome sat Rin and Shippo in their appropriate highchair, " Alright you two settle down, I'll get your food." Then went into the cabinets and found the babies food.

" Shuichi honey who is she, the knew live in nanny, I thought you liked Kaede."

Kurama didn't know how to explain so he reached for his briefcase and pulled out a piece of paper, and handed it to her. " This well probably explain quiet a bit," he said.

Kagome just got done feeding both children at the same time, she had to admit, when she was in childcare daycare it was hard to get all the children to eat. But she always did it one on one, but her children were wonderful. She cleaned the little faces of her two angels and then got them down. First she let Shippo down and didn't notice him running off, then she grabbed Rin, and didn't find her son by her.

Shiori turned from the paper to her son, " So," before she could say anything a red haired boy, with emerald eyes came running into the living room.

" Papa," he said as he ran between the legs of his father, " up up," seemed to be a favorite word these days.

Kurama was beyond shock again, did he just hear right, " Papa up," Shippo demanded. As Kurama picked him up and sat him on his lap, Shippo stared at Shiori, then hide his face into the clean shirt of Kurama.

Shiori didn't know what to say, she just planned on stopping by greet her son, then go home. Not of the surprise that her granddaughter wasn't her's but this little boy identical her son was her real grandson. She didn't know how to react, but then found a presence, she turned and found her granddaughter and the women from before. She also recognized the resemblance between the two

" Shuichi is this true," she said with the paper in her hand. Kurama nodded then he stared at Kagome. Shiori would see in the eyes of her son his feelings for her. It may not be love but she could tell it was something.

" Kagome this is my mother Shiori," he said as he stood and she did the same. Kagome stood just a foot from her and held out her hand. They both shock it as they sat, and talked.

Not long pasted and Kagome told her a few things about herself. She was around the age of twenty four. She was a widow, just after her husband passed she didn't know she was pregnant. She explained she had a Masters Degree which seemed to stun both people. She also said she grew up in Tokyo, it was her hometown, and how she had a twin, and a younger brother. Her mother died just after her husband, and ever since then never did she return, until know.

Shiori seemed to warm up to Kagome quickly, she seemed like a warm hearted person, and someone she would love to have part of the family. Shiori was till a little surprised at the fact that she had a grandson, she turned to Shippo and admired him. He was fast asleep in her son's arms, he looked exactly like Shuichi when he was younger.

Shiori looked at her watched and knew that she had to be going, she was on her way to work, and didn't want to be late. She stood and so did the other two, " I most be going," she said as she walked to the door. " Kagome it was nice meeting you, and I hope to see you soon." Kagome nodded, well Kurama hugged his mother for understanding. " I'll see you soon honey," then left.

As Kurama shout the door, he turned to see a crying Kagome. Tears leaked down her precious face, well she held a smile. " Your mother is a wonderful women," she said, " How I wished mine was here," then Kurama went to hug her, knowing how bad it would have been to lose a parent right after you lost your spouse. Kagome fell into his arms easily, and cried lightly. She didn't want to show emotions it was hard especially when his mother was the only parent he had.

As she pulled away she smiled again well thanking him, she stared at the kids as they were playing on the floor.

Kurama knew he had to go so he went and grabbed his briefcase, went into the living room, and hugged the children for the wonderful morning he had. He walked to Kagome and rubbed her cheek, " I call you later, alright." She nodded as he kissed her temple, and walked out of the house. Kagome leaned on the door frame well watching him leave, feeling content.

Kikyo was on the phone.

" Inuyasha I said no, she said she just wanted me there."

" Well I have no idea that is, I mean we haven't talked to her for how long. We've been worried about her, and even Sango won't tell you anything. I mean come on Kikyo something has to be up and just because she is my little sister-"

" Inuyasha she is my little sister, alright and I bet she has a good reason as to why she moved back down here. Plus she sounded really urgent on the phone, that's why I didn't want you to came. All your going to do is preach to her about how bad of an idea it was for her to stay in the place she and Sesshomaru bought, and how you could of support her. Now that my little sister called me instead of you makes me think she doesn't want to involve you. Plus you'll probable give her a harder time then what she is already going through now. Like that one time when she found out she was pregnant you were at her house for a hole month. Constantly bugging her, until Sango went over there and kicked you out. Then you came home and pestered her even more. I really think she just wants to talk to me first then she'll want to talk to you."

She could hear Inuyasha grumbling even more, " Alright but tell her to call me once you guys are done, I'm really worried." Kikyo laughed.

" Of course dear, and I'll also get pictures of Shippo for you." She could hear him grumbling something about little pest. She laughed even more, " Alright honey I love you and I'll be home soon." She hung up the phone just as she pulled into the restaurants parking lot. She walked right in telling the hostess her name.

"Oh Mrs. Tashio, yes please come this way." Kikyo could here whispering coming from the around the restaurant. She sighed she was distressed from all of the fame. Of course she was happy her Clothing Design was popular she really didn't like the fame that came with it. As she was sat she could see the waiters desperately fighting on who was going to wait her. She sighed, the only thing good coming out of this was seeing her twin again.

Kagome pulled into the parking lot, just as she got the children out of the car and went into the restaurant she could here commotion coming from around. She went to the hostess, " Hello I'm here,"

" Mrs. Tashio I thought I already sat you, please come this way." She said well leading Kagome and the children. Just as they were coming to the table, they stopped and the hostess seen the person she just sat. "Well how did this come about," said the young hostess.

Kagome giggled, and Kikyo was angry, " Can you please just sit my sister so we can continue on with our business." The hostess just nodded and seated her and went for two highchairs.

" Wow, she really thought I was you," she said as the hostess left, and she was sitting both children down in the highchair.

Kikyo looked at the other child, " Kagome who is that," she said well focusing on Rin.

Kagome decided it was time to tell her, " She's your niece," Kikyo spit her water out of her mouth, making the children laugh.

" What," was all she could say.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the reviews, and hope that you like this one. Disclaimer I don't own anything.

* * *

Kikyo had to restrain herself from falling over, here was her sister, after so long of not seeing each other she finally tells her why she returned. Because the switch of the children, Kikyo looks at Rin, and could tell by her amber eye's that she held the traits of the Tashio's. It was weird to have this happen to her sister after all she's been through, she needed a drink.

" So your telling me that Shippo isn't your's and Sesshomaru's yet this little girl here is."

Kagome eye's reflected hurt from the mention of her deceased husband but nodded her head. Rin was playing with the toys her mother gave her, well Shippo was laying in Kikyo's arms.

" Oh Kagome why didn't you call Inuyasha or me and told us sooner." Kikyo said with hurt in her voice.

Kagome reached for her hand, " I'm sorry one-san, I was shocked, at the time I wasn't thinking. When I first found out, all I wanted to do was run. It was a big shock for me, my whole world came crashing down, but when I look at her I wouldn't have changed it any other way."

Kikyo looked at the little girl, she was beyond cute, she was beautiful. The mixture of Kagome and Sesshomaru shown through her.

" So what was it that you wanted to talk about," Kikyo asked as she sat Shippo back in the highchair.

" I wanted if I could possible work with you," Kikyo stared at her bewildered.

" Why," was all she asked.

Kagome stared down,, " Because I want to be able to provide for the children and myself, not to rely on Kurama. Plus it's been a while since I've been in the working field, and I want to get back into it."

Kikyo had to think, she would of loved for her sister to work with her. With her idea's they probably would come up with knew designs and with Kagome's degree she would be able to do more stuff then herself. But then again maybe she would be a better asset at Inuyasha's work.

" I don't know maybe we should talk to Inuyasha, Kagome, he is really worried about you, plus he'll have a say in this as while."

Kagome just nodded but not wanting to think about it, she knew with Inuyasha was going to give her a lacture. She sighed she might as well as face the fact that she was going to have to deal with him, but it sure would be nice to see him.

" Sure, I guess."

As they ate their food, Kikyo looked at her watch. " I have to go, I have a meeting with someone that I hardly like, but they are one of my best clients." She got up from her chair and then went to the two and kissed their cheeks. " I see you two soon, alright." The children just nodded their head, " I'll call you later today so we can get together and surprise Inuyasha like you did to me." She smiled as she hugged her twin, and left in a hurry.

Kagome sighed as she went through the front door, has she left the restaurant she was boomered by passing by standards, and camera crew, and a news paper. They were calling her Kikyo, asking why she was at a normal dine in restaurant, and who were the children. She wondered how her sister got peace in her life if she was constantly followed. She herself nearly rang the neck of the reporter telling her numorous times that she was her sister and not Kikyo. Once the children actually had enough Shippo gave the poor report a disgusting surprise, he pucked on her.

Kagome stared down at her now pouting son, she smiled relieved that he saved her from pounding an innocent women. Rin as well was upset, Kagome knew it was time for their nap. As they took their shoes off, Kagome picked them both up, how she became used to it, even she didn't know. Made her way upstairs to their rooms, and lied them down. As she tuck them in they were asleep with in minutes, she kissed them, then went into the living room, for peace and quiet.

As Kurama was in his office, he was reading through some paper's that were critical. He had a case up in less then a month and they had to be done. Just as he was about to ask Keiko if he knew where they were, someone dropped the paper's right on his right in front of him. He looked up and found Hiei staring at him with amusement in his eye's. He then turned back to the paper's relieved that they were there and not lost.

Hiei watched as his long time friend went back to work, he knew why Kurama was destracted but he didn't want to talk about it, he shrugged as he went back to his own work knowing that there was little.

Sango paced around the office to the hospital, she hadn't talked to Kagome since the time she left. She knew where Kagome went, but like an idiot she lost the number, she was worried for her friend. She was there for her when her husband died, that's the reason she transferred to the Yamaguchi, to help her friend in need.

Now that she wasn't here there was no longer a reason to stay, she paced, she wondered if her friend was going to return, then she should stay. But then again she wanted to be with Kagome, to help her with what ever she was going through. But if she transferred back to Tokyo then she wouldn't be able to returned. She hit her head with the palm of her head, hurting from thinking. She really did want to return to see her brother, and work at the same hospital he was, she then decided she would return. One for Kagome, and two to see her brother.

She walked out of her office and went to speak with human resources about transferring to Tokyo Hospital. She was estatic that she was going to return home after a hole year and a half of not seeing her brother, Kohaku.

It was after the children's nap that they wanted to play outside. That Kagome decided she would attend with them, it was wonderful outside, the sun was out, there was only a few passing clouds and the garden was marvelous, she wanted to know how Kurama tended to such a big and beautiful. The flowers were in full bloom, different colors of all kind. Just watching them made you breathless at the sight, it was also peaceful. She decided that she would ask Kurama if he needed help in tending them, she just loved the sight, and wanted to help.

Kilala was pushing the children in a wagon and she was acting as if she was the horse. Kagome laughed as the children tried to rear her in the direction they wanted her to go. Kilala was a husky dog, around the age of one, still a child herself, she had a diamond shape on her forehead, her ears, legs, and tail were tipped with black. She was a very odd looking dog, but she was wonderful with the children, and she was well trained. Kilala was the runt of her family, little, the family said that she might not live pass the first year, and yet here she was bigger then her siblings. It was a mirecle for all of them, especially for herself.

Kagome heard the patio door open, and out came a very tired looking Kurama. The children turned and ran to him, with that he smiled a genuion smile, that brighten his day. As the children returned to their play Kurama went to sit right by her in the next chair.

" Tired," she asked worried.

" A little, but it's alright, there was a paper that needed to be done by the dead line, and I just made it with two day's to spear." He said proud of himself.

Kagome wanted to do something to relieve the tense he seemed to have, she got up without questioning, went behind him, and then started to message his back, and shoulders. Kurama was stiff on contact but then when she started to message he calmed down, and relaxed.

He closed his eye's as she continued, he was in a bliss, he hasn't been in contact with any women since his ex wife passed away. After that incident he really didn't trust any women, but she was different. She cared for the children the way any mother would, she loved the idea of working, she didn't like relying on anyone. She was intelligent, she was beautiful, a kind hearted women, and it appeared his mother liked her. That was a big thing, for the fact she didn't like Botan that much, but with Kagome they got along with in minutes.

As Kagome stopped he was left from his thoughts as he watched her run to Rin, she was crying on the ground. Kurama got up as well walking to the two girls. Rin was holding her knee, it was scratched a little and he watchd as Kagome bent down, and tend to the little girl well giving her one of her mother kisses bobo, then the pain goes away. Rin laughed then got up and went back to playing. Kurama then knew she was not just a wonderful mother, but one of the most extraordinary women he has meet.

Kagome turned around not noting Kurama behind her, then she bended into him as he caught her before she could fall. Right there she was in his arms, pressed against his chest, surprised. She pulled her head back, stared into the emerald eye's that captivated her. There staring at her with some emotion in his eye's she wasn't able to read, he bent down, and captured her lips. Kagome blinked, but her body didn't respond, she didn't know what to do or think. But the kiss, it felt right, it felt like something was there, he finally pulled away, looking into her confused eyes.

All she could do was run out of his arms and ran into the house, she went into her room, and shut the door. She leaned on the door and fell to the ground, tears spelt out of her eye's. She didn't know what to do, she was scared, she felt empty, her lips were swollen, and all she could do was rock herself back and forth, apologizing to Sesshomaru, for something she really wanted more from.


	13. Chapter 13

I want to thank everyone for the reviews, I hope you like this chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Kurama watched as the women he started to have feelings for ran away. He watched as tears leaked from her precious gems, cascading down her perfect face, and hitting the ground as she ran into the house. He touched his lips, still feeling the warmth that lingered, and the taste of passion. His emerald eye's became cloudy with confusion, what was he thinking, this wasn't what was suppose to happen. She was suppose to stay with him, until they could figure out what they were going to do. 

He looked to see the children's eye's watering, he sighed and went to them. 

Kagome held her knees to her chest, her head buried into her arms. She was done crying, she didn't know how long she was but it appeared it was night fall. She heard feet shuffling in the hallway, and then the sound of the children. She could tell that Kurama was going to lay them down to sleep. 

She was confused, she didn't know what she was feeling, but she was scared. Her intentions weren't falling for the man who was the father of her son, that sounded weird, she thought. The father of her son, and the father of her husband. 

She tried to remember the kisses of her husband, the warmth, the sensation she would get with her Sesshomaru. She tried her hardest to remember but couldn't. She opened her eye's as she continued to cry. She was so confused, she didn't know what she was going to do. 

Kurama put the children down to sleep, he passed by Kagome's room, and could tell that she was leaning against the door. He sighed, he was mad at himself that he didn't even know what he should do. He knew that he should apologize, he knocked on the door, he didn't hear any movement and wondered if she fell asleep. He walked away wondering about the next day, and how that little incident would play in the future for them. 

Kagome heard him leave and then sighed, she really didn't want to talk to him. Not until she got her feelings under control. She went to her bed and sunk in as sleep took over her, going into a blissful dream that would never come true, for her husband was gone. 

Sango got all her things packed, she looked at her small little one bedroom apartment. She frowned, she would really miss it, but she was happy about going home. She closed the door, and locked it. As she got into her car she felt wonderful, she turned her focus to the view of the city she lived in for more then a year. It was a wonderful place to live, everyone was nice, the fresh air was wonderful, and it was less crowded then Tokyo, but she promised herself that ,maybe she would return for a visit. That was if she did. 

She parked her car in front of the new apartment building she was going to live in. As she got out of her car she went into the new complex. She took the keys out and opened the door, as she walked in she found that it was the living room. If she went further up she would find the kitchen. To her left was another hallway, it lead to two bedrooms, a bathroom, and a hallway closet. She loved the way the atmosphere made her feel like home. She sighed she was going to g visit her brother since he just worked a few blocks away, in the heart of downtown Tokyo. 

A young man was walking down the hall until, " Taijiya-Sama, you have a visitor, please come to the front. Taijiya-Sama, you have a visitor please come to the front." He brushed hand through his brown hair, he walked to the front wondering who it would be. He wasn't expecting anyone, as he came to view he found his older sister standing not to far. Her long brown hair was pulled up, and she was a lot different from the last time he seen. He stopped short as she came running up to him, well throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him. 

" Kohaku," she said, well pulling away and staring into the same brown eye's as her's. 

" Sango what are you doing here," he was puzzled.

" Kagome came back, so I decided to follow, plus I missed you." Kohaku hugged her again, he was tired, he worked a 24 hour shift so she knew he was going home soon.

" I've got another 4 hours of work left, how about after that we could grab something to eat," he said with a smile. Sango nodded her head and left for her to fetch some food for her knew place. 

Hiei was walking around on his lunch break, as usual he was alone. He held his cold stare focusing on the way to where he was heading. As he stopped a the cross walk he seen that a women that looked familiar was walking with out realizing she was walking onto on coming traffic. As he turned he seen a car coming at full speed, he swear and ran to the women who was now at the middle of the cross walk. 

Sango was walking not even paying attention to her surroundings. She was worried about her friend, she hasn't heard from her for a while. She stopped dead in her tracks as she heard a loud horn and then turned to see a car coming at her, she closed her eye's, waiting for the impact, but felt someone wrapping their arms around her waist and dragging her out of harms way. They both stumbled to the ground with a hard hit. 

Hiei had his arms around her, her head was on his chest, well he was in pain. She sat up well looking at her black haired savior, she gasped as she touched his chest realizing who he was. He moaned as he cracked open an eye, and for a moment ruby meet chocolate, then he meet darkness.

Sango told the ambulance to take him to the hospital, well she followed. She banged her head with her hands thinking about how clueless she was, and couldn't even figure out where she was walking. As she entered the hospital she found her brother just on his way out.

" Sango are you ready," he asked as he draped his jacket over his shoulder.

Sango didn't know what to say, she scratched her head. " Sorry Kohaku I guess I'm just going to have to catch up to you later."

Kohaku tilted his head, " Why?"

" Well on my way out I was walking aimlessly around and then the next moment I was pushed out of the way and into the ground." She fiddled with her shirt, " I was almost ran over if is wasn't for a good simaritan, he saved me, and now his in the ER." 

Kohaku was shocked, " Are you hurt," he asked checking over his sister's wounds, she appeared to be fine other then a dirt spot on her cheek.

" I'm fine, I just want to make sure he is, and thank him."

He nodded his head well giving her a hug, " Stop by the house later, Kanna would love to see you." He pulled away as she gave him a nod, then walked out of the hospital.

Hiei woke with a pounding headache, he looked around and found himself in the hospital. Just as he sat up he seen the women he used to love walking into the room with a glass of water and some pills. She looked into his eye's and blushed, well handing him the water, and pills. 

" Here I brought you some aspirin, and some water to wash it down." 

He studied her as he took the cup from her, she had little dirt spot's, but other then that she was fine. As their hands brushed pass one another they felt a shock from touch. She pulled away fast as he just acted normal.

" I wanted to thank you, I guess I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going," she felt embarrassed. She knew she was showing it, she looked up and found him smirking at her, she fumed, " What are you smiling at," she bluntly asked

" How your going to repay me for my good deed," Sango almost fell of her chair. She turned to look at him again and this time he was serious, he got out of the hospital bed, and grabbed his jacket. 

" What are you doing the doctor hasn't even check to see if you have any injuries." She told him worried.

" You're a doctor can't you tell that I'm alright, plus you know I've been through worse." He started to walk out of the room with Sango trailing behind. 

" Hiei I wanted to thank you," she said as they both walked out of the hospital. " If there is anyway I could repay you please tell me."

He stop dead in his tracks, turned and looked at her seriously. She flinched never really liking the looks he used to give her. " How about lunch tomorrow, then you can explain why you left, you know what restaurant I go to, I'll meet you there." With that said he walked away, as she stood watching the man she loved walk way like she did three years ago. 

_Kagome sat in the hospital bed with her a bundle of cloth wrapped up, she turned her head and stared at the shadow of the person she loved. " Isn't he beautiful," she asked her husband. Then with the calm and sweet voice answered, " Yes honey, he's wonderful." Kagome turned her head and found Sesshomaru. She smiled at him well leaning into his touch. _

" _You did a wonderful job Kagome, I love you, remember that please." He started to dissappear, " Remember I'll always love you." Then he was gone._

_Kagome looked all over the room, but couldn't find any trace of him. " Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru, where are you." She cried. _

Kagome sat up well panting, it was a dream, tears formed in her eyes. " It was a dream," she cried into her hands, " Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru, why, why did you have to leave me, I'm so scared, so confused. I need you, please Sesshomaru." She was crying even harder into the blankets. 

Kurama could hear from outside of the room her cries and pleads of her husband. He felt anguished, he wanted her to be happy, and not confused or lonely. He walked away knowing she needed time. 

Kagome gathered herself out of the bed, she got her clothes on and went to check on the children, she found they weren't in their room. She went down the stairs and into the kitchen where she found Kaede feeding the two. She also didn't find Kurama around. 

" Mama, Mama," yelled both of the children, well clapping their little hands. Kagome smiled walking to the both and giving them a good morning kiss. She gave Kaede a warm smile, " Good morning Kaede." 

" Good morning Kagome, and may I say what's the matter dear. You look like you had a bad night," Kaede went to her and wiped the tears that still leaked on her cheeks. " I'm guessing something happened well I was gone." Kagome blushed, " Well I have to get the two ready, your sister called and said if you could have lunch with them then to be ready by 1, she will pick you up, and the children." 

Kagome gawked, since when did Kikyo have her number, and why did she want her ready by one, she looked at the clock, it was almost nine in the morning, she shrugged as she went to take a shower.

" Kurama do you want to eat lunch with us," said an impatient Yusuke, with Kuwabara and Hiei.

" Come on you haven't been out in a long time, just today, then you can go back sulking in what ever you were sulking in." Kurama just sat there debting weather he should go or not, he nodded his head indicating he would join them. "Fine then, hurry up I don't want to be late." 


	14. Chapter 14

Yet another chapter, I'm happy to say that this seems to be one of the best stories I'm writing at the moment. Now there is a little surprise here, can you guess. Thanks for the reviews and hope you enjoy. Disclaimer: Gosh I wish I owned them, but then again I don't and never in this life will I .

* * *

Inuyasha sat impatiently, tapping his foot on the floor.

To the right of him was one of his business partner and a very close friend. With his violet and black hair, with matching eyes. Was the famous Miroku, well known with the women, handsome, quick witted, and charming. Also, known Inuyasha since grade school. As he sipped his glass of wine, he stared at his impetuous friend, wondering why he was so impatient at the moment.

Just as Inuyasha was keeping his attention for the person he was waiting for, he seen her walking through the door with someone else. Inuyasha jumped from his seat, as the two women made their way to the table. His black haired wife was being pulled by another short black haired women with ruby eye's. She seemed to be in a hurry as she walked fast to their table. Then dropped the arm that she was pulling, making Kikyo slump in a chair that was close by, as Kagura was right in front of her husband. Miroku creaked open an eye as he felt a presence right in front of him, he stumbled to his feet as he seen a very angry wife, staring at him with hatred eye's.

Kagura stood in front of Miroku, with her hands on her hips, and eye's portraying a very slow and painful death. As her husband was in front of her with in a second she razed an eye brow, as he just sweat drop. " I thought you were going to meet me for lunch, instead you decided to tag a long with Inuyasha, just because he said he had an important meeting that wasn't dealing with business." She asked her husband, when he fumbled with his words.

" Ahh, will you see, ahh, he asked me to tag along." Miruko said well pointing a finger at Inuyasha, well Inuyasha just shook his head, knowing he was going to get it.

Kagura turned from Inuyasha and found that her Miroku was lying, then turning back to her husband, she pulled up her sleeves, as she walked closer to him, she creaked her knuckles, then swung her fist aiming right for his head. He received a full blown to the forehead as he stumbled back, landing right in his chair. Kagura huffed, as she looked at her now unconscious husband. Inuyasha just smirked, as Kikyo shook her head, well turninng to her husband.

" Have you seen Kagome, yet."

Inuyasha was about to respond when they heard laughing coming from behind Kagura, as she turned she found her old friend, with two giggling children. Kagura flew to Kagome, wrapping her arms around her shoulder and bringing her into a hug.

" Kagome-chan it's been a while, how are you," she asked pulling away to examine the friend she hadn't spoken to for a few years, but has heard about her from her sister, and close friend, Kikyo. She was still the same height, her hair was more glossier, her skin was a creamy like her sister's. They looked exactly the same except the eye's, there was something about Kagome, that made her shine at that moment. She then seen the two children, one was a red head, well the other was a black haired, silver highlights. She tilted her head wondering which was her's.

Kagome could see that her long time friend was confused, " Kagome come sit by me, and the children as well." Said Kikyo, saving Kagome from the many questions that Kagura would of asked. Kagome nodded her head as she made her way to the seat next to her twin, then noticed a someone she didn't know that was going to be there. As she took her seat she could feel the gaze that burnt into her, she could tell he wanted to yell at her, but was wondering why he was holding back.

" Kagome it's be a while," Inuyasha finally said, Kagome could see he had a sincere look on his face, and was a little at ease. She took his hand into his, well staring into his amber eye's that reminded her of her once prince charming, she gave him a genuine smile.

" I'm sorry Oni-san, for not calling sooner, and telling you I was back." He squeezed her hand, " But something's came up, something that has to deal with Shippo." Inuyasha turned to his nephew, as he watched the red haired boy playing with an unfamiliar black and silver haired girl. He tilted his head as he seen that the girl resembled more of Kagome then Shippo.

Miroku finally joined the living, once he seen Kagome, he greeted her with the usually grope and was meet with a large imprint on his face, which he was used to.

Inuyasha was sparing glances from Kagome to Kagura then to Kikyo, he knew the twins were holding something back from him, and he wanted to know. He could tell Kagome was emotionally stressed, her fare milky skin was paler, her face expressions showed something to hide, and her eye's were cloudy. She was so energetic before the passing of her husband, but after some time, she went back to normal. But now she wasn't acting like herself. It was odd of her to return when she told them that she was never coming back. She was too attached to the place that still gave her memories of the person she lost. If her return must have been something really important, and dang it since he was her brother he was worried, and he wanted to know.

He decided he was going to ask, " Kagome," he said interrupting the girls conversation. Miroku was bored, so since he seen a small piece of cake he gave both of the children a bite to eat. Kagome didn't even notice as she was keeping her focus on Inuyasha, as well as Kikyo, and Kagura.

Rin was giggling from the sweet she just ate, as she seen on the table that there was nothing more of the cake, she turned and found a waiter carrying a plate to another table. She turned to see her mother busy with the other's, and noticed her mother was talking among the other adults. She smirked as she had a chance to escape just for a split second to get what she wanted. She turned to Shippo, when she seen he had the same glint in his eye's as she did. They both nodded, climbing out of the highchairs, and taking off to where they seen the piece of cake.

" I want to know exactly why you're here, I know its something important, otherwise you wouldn't of moved from Yamaguchi, where you loved so much." He could see that she wanted to tell him, he just had to convince her that she could trust him. " I was worried for the last months, and now that I know your alright, I'm still worried. Why would you leave a place you treasure so much, and return here."

Kagome knew it was time to tell him, she had to, so that he would understood. Kikyo lied her hand on her shoulder and gave her a small squeezed, " It's alright Kagome, tell him, he'll understand."

Kagome looked into her brother's eye's, " I came back because their was a mix up with Shippo."

Inuyasha looked confuse, " What kind, what, was the boy switched at birth," he laughed a little hardly believing what he was saying. " Because that would explain why the runt looks nothing like Sesshomaru or you." He laughed even harder not noticing the evil look Kikyo was giving him. Miroku was looking between three family member's confused, as Kagura was sitting at the edge of her seat wanting to know everything. Inuyasha's laughter died down as he watched the eye's of his sister lowering her head, hiding her eye's behind her bangs." Your not serious are you," he asked realizing he actually hit the jack pot.

Kurama trailed behind Yusuke and Kuwabara as they argued about who was paying, and traveled beside Hiei. Kurama was deep in thought about the feelings he had for a certain women. He was trying to figure out if he should presue her, or if it was best to just leave things the way they were.

Hiei had his mind around a certain brown haired women. The vision he had of her the day she left him, it still pained him remembering, and after seeing her yesterday he was going to set it straight. He didn't feel the way he did before, he was going to cleanse himself of the emotions he had for her, and set himself free. He was hurt, and it was all because she left, at the time he really needed her. At that time he needed the support of losing his mother, his eye's darkened. He wasn't suppose to feel emotions, he deemed himself of emotion's, they showed you were weak, and he knew he wasn't weak.

As they walked into the restaurant, they found it full of many people. There seemed to be people in front of their group. Yusuke sighed, he was really hungry, good thing he called for a reservation. Kuwabara was looking at all the women in the restaurant with a dreamy look on his face. Well Kurama was off in his own little world, and Hiei was looking for someone he knew.

Kagome took in a breath, as she stared into the shocking face of Inuyasha. It was kind of funny, his eye's were nearly out of it's socket, as he was all the way on the edge of his seat, with half of his body over table. His tie was right in his food, well not blinking once. " Inuyasha that's exactly why I returned."

" What," was all he could say as he jumped to his feet, it caught the attention from all the customers, and workers in the restaurant. Inuyasha blushed for his out burst as he took his seat, " You mean to tell me you've been here for more then two month's, and now you plan to tell me that this little girl is your real daughter." He said pointing to an empty highchair, Kagome gasped as she jolted to her feet, and noticed that both of the children disappeared.

Sango stared at the familiar restaurant she hadn't visited for a while. She could tell it hadn't changed at all, as she took a step in she found there was a line. She sighed, hoping that Hiei was already here, so that she could have their lunch, get things cleared, then she would be able to return to her normal life without him. Where it was only her and someone else, the exact person Hiei didn't wanted. Just as she walked further into the restaurant she felt small arms wrapping around her knee's. She looked down and found a pair of emerald eye's glimmering at her with happiness.

As the hostess was sitting the four men at table, she turned to Kurama and gave him a small smile, well turning away with a blush. Kurama just looked away, not really interested in the women. As they took their set he thought her heard a familiar laugh, he shrugged thinking that all he lacked was sleep. As he sat down, he felt someone tugging at his pants, he turned and found no one, then he heard giggling. He looked down and found his daughter, pointing at him, well laughing.

" Papa, no see me, haha," she laughed. Kurama was shocked beyond words that he picked up the girl, and sat her in his lap.

Yusuke and Kuwabara gawked wondering how his little girl got there. Hiei was just looking indifferent.

Kagome seen her daughter running up to someone, as she made her way to the person she found Kurama. She sighed in relief, " Kurama, thank god, I was looking for her everywhere." Rin giggled even more, as she dug her head into her father's shirt. Kuwabara was grueling, as Yusuke was grinning big time, and Hiei smirked, knowing why his best friend has been distracted lately.

Kurama found a flushed Kagome at his side, then noticed someone he knew running behind her, well lying his hand on her shoulder.

" Did you find her yet, Kagome." Kurama's eye's widen as he seen the most least person he expected to be know Kagome.

Inuyasha stared at Kurama, " Oh, Minamino-san nice to see you."

" You know him Inuyasha," Kagome asked. Inuyasha blinked, then glared at Kurama.

" Yes, and may I ask how you know him," he said very protective, Kurama returned the glare.

" Ano, a, well he's Shippos father." Inuyasha gasped as he focused his eye's on the little girl that was in Kurama's lap, Kurama smirked.

Kagome sweat dropped, then she felt someone tapping her on the shoulder, she turned doing a full spin, she seen her most precious friend, and in her arms was just the person she was looking for.

" Sango," she yelled well hugging her friend she missed ever so much. Hieis eye's shoot open just by hearing her name, and he was at his feet.

Kurama as well was at his feet, well glaring daggers at Inuyasha, well Yusuke and Kuwabara were wondering what was happening.

" Hello Kagome-chan, I never thought I would see you here, especially him," she smiled as she handed the now hyper Shippo to his mother.

" Thanks, what are you doing here," Kagome was curious, she was going to call Sango, she disconnected her phone, and then she became worried.

Inuyasha turned to Sango as well, " Well if it isn't miss no it all," Sango smacked him upside the head.

Hiei and Kurama were glaring at Inuyasha at that point. Then Kagura and Kikyo came over to the group, " Sango, how are you," Kagura asked the brown haired girl, well giving her a small hug. " Look at you, it's been a while, where is your son."

Sango almost smacked the girl, as Hiei gave her a glare that said start explaining.

Someone asked if I was going to bring in Kagura and decided that I would, now can anyone gues where her son is, he's with someone that hasn't been mentioned yet in the story. Thanks for reading.


	15. Chapter 15

Alright maybe I should of given a hint, where is Sango's son. Anyways, I'm done with a chapter and am very satisfied with it. Now I hope you like it. Disclaimer, I don't own anything.

* * *

Sango turned to her brother's sister in law, with hatred in her eye's, Kagura shrunk back hiding behind a now confused Kagome. Sango was angry that Kagura opened her mouth, when it wasn't deliberately. She turned to see angry eye's returning her gaze, she quivered under his sight, he really hasn't changed at all.

Kagura didn't know what she said that upset her friend, but she felt small when Sango gave her the look that said kill. She went behind Kagome knowing that they were best friends, and she was surely safe behind her. She watched as Sango's gazed moved from her to a man that stood beside a red haired man. He had short spiky black hair, and his eye's were cold, as they were directed to Sango. She tilted her head wondering if he was the person Sango talked about.

Yusuke was all confused, he didn't know what the heck was going on. His head was spinning from all the confusion going around. Just who in the heck were the three women, the violet haired man, and the little red head boy that looked exactly like Kurama. How did Tashio-sama play into this total ordeal.

Kuwabara was just grueling from staring at the three beautiful women, all of them interested him, but he didn't know which one to approach first. He actually wasn't paying attention to the whole situation.

Kikyo stood beside Inuyasha well staring from Sango to the short man, to Kagome then to the handsome red head. What was going on, she thought, she was going ballistic from all of the staring, to gazing. Her head hurt because she couldn't figure anything out.

Sango had enough, she didn't want to deal with him at this moment, and decided that she was going to leave. She turned from the group of her friends, and ran as fast as she could out the front door, well bumming into by passers.

Hiei could tell she was nervous, he seen the gaze in her eye's that said she was going to run, and then she did. Just as she turned away from them, he seen the tears that leaked from her delicate face, and falling to the ground. As on instinct he ran after her, not even stopping himself.

Kagome seen her friend taking off, she bound after her, but was stopped as someone held onto her wrist. She turned to see emerald staring at her, " Let her go," he said as Hiei went after her. " They need to talk." Kagome watched as the man she knew was the ex-lover of her dear friend, running out of the front door to the restaurant. She pulled her arm away from him, as she stared at the entrance worried about her friend.

Kikyo could see the emotions that reflected off of the red head man that stood beside her twin. She smirked knowing what was happening, then turned to see her husband glaring daggers at the handsome guys back. She elbowed him in the stomach, making him grunt. He turned to her, as she just winked an eye, well returning to their table, knowing that her sister and the man needed time. Well dragging her annoying husband, as he just complained about protecting his little sister. She just rolled her eye's as she flung him into his seat, watching as he pouted, folding his arms, well slumping into his chair.

Yusuke found that he wasn't hungry anymore, but more curious. He watched with surprised eye's how Inuyasha Tashio was flung to his seat by his wife, never expecting that from one of the most powerful, cold, admired, and serious man out all of Japan, was pouting. He laughed, as Inuyasha turned to him, gave him one of his famous glares. Yuuske, almost choked, from fear, then turned away.

Kagome seen what Inuyasha was doing, she just glared back at him. Then turned to Kurama with eye's of anger, " What business do you have to stop me from going after my friend.," she asked.

" Because it's none of your business," he said with his daughter in his arms. " What they have to talk about has nothing to deal with you, they need time." He said as he took his seat at his table, well signaling for her to take a seat next to him.

She obeyed, finally realizing the people that were at the table. There with black hair slicked back, and brown eye's was a man that gave her a smirk. Well next to him was another man that looked kind of scary, wearing an blue suit with black pants. He held his gaze with her as he was grinning big. She shivered, realizing that he reminded her of Miroku.

" Kagome, how do you know Mr. Tashio," he asked turning to stare at the man with silver hair as he just glared at him. He heard her giggling, " He's my brother in law," she said as she waved to her now distressed brother, as he tried to stand, but Kikyo pulled him back to his seat. " Next to him is my sister Kikyo," Kurama seen the women that looked identical to Kagome, except she held brown eye's. " Then beside Inuyasha is his business partner Miroku Hoishi, and the women beside him is his wife, Kagura. She works with my sister in the fashion industry."

Kurama could see the two black haired women laughing, which he didn't know why. He seen the violet haired man trying to calm the now aggressive Inuyasha. Kurama quivered, he never thought of Kagome being associated with Inuyasha, and never did he imagine Kagome being related to his important client. The serious Inuyasha Tashio, well known for taking everything professionally, well known for his position, and his famous wife, they were like celebrities in Japan. He never once thought of Kagome being related to them.

But for him it was a shock, as well as Inuyasha, not once did he imagine the position his sister was in. He sat in his chair, giving the poor guy one of his famous death glares, that he picked up from Sesshomaru. Inuyasha was protective of her, not just because of her lost, but he didn't want her hurt again. She already belonged to someone, and even though he was dead, it still meant a lot to him, to take care of the wife and child that his dear brother left. It was the only thing Inuyasha had of his late brother. Yet here Kagome was, most likely going down the same path she did almost to years ago, hurt.

Miroku didn't even know what the heck was going on, he talked to Inuyasha, listening as to how he told him, that Minamino was one of the people from the law firm he worked with. Also that he was the father to Kagome's son, when he said that, Mirkou nearly went crazy. He asked how Kagome could cheat on Sesshomaru, but then was hit upside the head, by his furious wife. She called him an idiot and said that Shippo wasn't her son, but the little girl with the black hair was. He turned his look to watch the two people that they were talking about, conversation. He then seen the look between the children, and then he understood.

Kagome was staring with shock as she watched the so called Kuwabara eating his food, with such disgust it scared her. He ate like an animal and not in a cute way, he was grubbing his food as if he were a dog that hadn't eaten in days. She seen his friend with the black hair shacking his head, Kagome could of swear she seen him before.

A memory that was vivid, but it was a wedding. Her cousin was wearing a long beautiful white dressed, she was standing at the alter, with the white veal covering her long brown hair, as it reached past her shoulder, and to the side of her was her groom, his hair was slicked back, and he was wearing a tux. She tired to remember the face of the person, but it was so vivid. She only remembered his name.

" Kuwabara will you please eat lighter, you scaring the children, and upsetting Yusuke." Kurama said as both of his children were digging their head further into his shirt, trying to rid the evil man from their sight, with the horrible look of disgust radiating, scaring them. As well it was scaring him a little. As Yusuke was watching with a sly frown afraid.

It then clicked in her head, he was her cousin's husband. " Your Yusuke Urameshi," Yusuke glared at her, " Your married to my cousin Keiko, I'm Kagome, I was one of the brides maid, and I was the women you hit on your wedding day," he nearly fell from his chair hearing that from her. He frowned a little, remembering her vividly, but remembering her name, and the slap she gave him, after he was totaled from his wedding night, as he tried to grope her, not remembering that it was his own reception. He frowned a little, also remembering the talk his wife gave him about groping people at your own wedding, that night was not the night of his fantasy, yet he got the lone bed, for the first night of his honeymoon, instead of his first night to making love to his beautiful wife.

" How is she, I haven't talked to her for almost two years, since the time my husband past," she plaster a fake smile as she mention the part with her husband. She could feel Kurama gazing at her, but she paid no attention to it, or she would break down.

Yusuke then remembered her, he went to his wife's cousin's husband's burial. That day was when he seen the first time, his wife was actually broke down, she was at her worst.

_He remember as they walked into the church, there were many people, he recognized only a few. But he watched as his pregnant wife wobbled her way to the women with black and blue hair. She touched her shoulder softly, and then the face of a distressed women turned. Her blue gems were cloudy from the tears that continued to leak, her figure was some what smaller then his wife's, and she was paler like the full moon. Her hair was neatly tied back, as she wore a black dress. He watched as the cousin was pulled into the warm arms of her cousin, as they both sat, Keiko's cousin lied in her arms sobbing, she was trembling, as she clung to her. Yusuke felt the sorrow around her, and wanted to join them, but he didn't because he barely knew the women. _

_After some time, the women appeared to have calmed, other family member's and friend just left the two alone for a while. The black haired women, then seen the states her cousin was in, and smiled. They talked a while, as Kagome lied her hand on the round belly of her cousin. He seen the smile that was genuine, and soft, but her expression was still sad. _

_After that event, Keiko and he went home, and she broke down even more. Feeling the sorrow of her dear and only cousin. He held her that day, as she weeped for the lost of her cousin's husband, and the grief she was suffering. She told him of how close they were, even if they hardly talked these days, when they were younger they were the best of friends. Many more as well, but she grieved for the lost of her cousin, and cried because there was nothing she could do. _

_After that, Keiko kept in touch with Kagome, but she pulled away little by little, and then Yusuke wasn't hearing anything about Kagome. _

Kagome smiled at him, " Will you tell her I said hi, and that I'm living with Kurama so she can call me whenever." She stood as she got both children, " Why did you run away little one," she asked Ran, as just giggled. Kurama smiled, as he admired her, she was a wonderful women, beautiful, and fascinating. " I'll see you at home, Kurama." She said with only giving him a glance, and walked to where her formal group was.

Yusuke, turned to him, " How in the heck did you end up in this mess, I would go ballistic if that happened to me," he said as he watched the women leaving.

Kurama just smiled, " Yes, at first I was but with her around, things have been wonderful. She's a great mother to both children." He said as he stared adoringly at her.

Yusuke seen the look in his eye's, he smirked, his red head friend was falling for the women. He was about to talk until he heard snoring coming from the side of him. As he turned he found a dead Kuwabara, laying with his face on the table, with drool coming from his mouth. Yusuke and Kurama sweat drop, as they left with waking the big oaf.

Miroku asks about the episode with Sango running out the front of the restaurant, Inuyasha and Kikyo looked away, well Kagura bowed her head.

" I think that he's the father of Sango's child." She said, " I remembered that she said she didn't want anything to do with him. But when I asked her where her son was she looked at me with anger, then she turned her gaze to the man that ran after her." She stared at Miroku, " I didn't mean any harm, if I knew he was there, then I wouldn't of said anything."

Kagura felt someone lying their hands on her shoulder, well giving a gentle squeeze, she looked behind her and found the warm eye's that said everything was fine.

" It wasn't your fault, it was bound to happen anyways," said the warm voice of reassurance from Kagome. Kagura smiled back, as Kagome took her seat next to her. " Inuyasha," said well staring at him with tense eye's, " Exactly what do you have to say for yourself," she said. He just shrunk further back into his seat. " Out of everyone here, your acting childish." She said as if she was talking to her son.

He just scowled, " We'll what do you want me to do huh, this is just leading you down the same road like before." He crossed his arms as if what he said even made sense. Kagome just gawked at him, what the heck was he talking about. " Your going to get hurt," he said bluntly.

Kagome just stared at him, with her mouth open, she then threw her head back and laughed. Inuyasha and the other's just raised an eye brow. " What do you think that I love him," everyone was quiet. " Just to let you know, he is the father of Shippo and nothing more." For some reason that wasn't exactly true, and she knew she wasn't falling for it herself, " What is it, you don't trust me in the presence of another male. May I remind you that I'm not your wife," Inuyasha just stared at her shocked, " as well I am not a child Inuyasha."

She got up from her seat, well taking the two children out of the highchairs, and setting them on the floor. " I must go now, today was rough on the children and they need their nap." With that said she left her company and fled for the restaurant door.

Inuyasha just sat in his chair, with his hands on the table, and his mouth opened in shock. " What was that all about," he asked as he stood.

Kikyo shock her head, " You just got your beloved sister angry," Kikyo as well stood, " Are you happy. I just wanted to surprise you with the little secret she had, because she was willing to tell you. But you blow that chance up didn't you." She gave him one of her looks that said he was going to get it later, and went after her sister.

Kagome walked as fast as she could to her car, she knew that she shouldn't have told Inuyasha, but he was her family, and she considered telling him. She just didn't know anything about Kurama and Inuyasha knowing one another. She told Kurama that she was going to go home, and that she was going to meet him there. First she had to speak to her idiotic brother in law, who screwed everything up, with his glare. She put both children into their car seat, just as she closed the door, she found her sister running to her, as well as many people with camera's and other things. She just shock her head, as Kikyo made it to her.

Kikyo looked apologetic, with her brown eye's staring into her twins ocean blue, she gave a weak smile. " I'm sorry Kagome, if I knew that Inuyasha would act like this, I wouldn't of invited you to a public place." She said her apology, " I understand that your hurting now, because of Inu-Baka, but please call me when you can," she said well giving Kagome a quick hug.

Kagome returned the gesture, well ruffling her sister's hair, " It's alright Kikyo, Inuyasha is Inuyasha and will never change, I'm just mainly worried about Sango," Kagome looked around in hopes of seeing her best friend. " I'll call her brother later, hopefully he'll know where she is," she jumped into her seat, " I'll call you later, when I'm certain that Inuyasha finally realizes his mistake, and hopefully he'll beg me for his forgiveness. Then I'll roll over in my grave," they both laughed, as Kagome drove away from the parking lot, and the many people crowding around Kikyo.


	16. Chapter 16

I am so sorry it took me a long time to update, here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.

Disclaimer I don't own anything.

Sango ran blindly, she ran from the man that gave her grief from so long ago. She ran as fast as he heels could go, she cursed on her behalf for wearing high heels. She didn't know how long she was running but she collapsed by a tree that was hiding from the sun. She crawled to the bass of the tree, and cradled herself, as she let the tears fall, reviving the grief from so long ago. She cried, from loneliness of not having him with her at the moment, and for being stupid for complying to Hiei's so called lunch meeting. It was a disaster, he wasn't suppose to find out, because if did then he would be more angered at the fact she never told him. But it was more his fault because he was the one that said he didn't want a family.

It seemed he lost track of her, he was panting as he stopped at a park, it looked familiar, but not by much. His sight then landed on something that did look familiar, it was a browned haired women, she was sitting at the benched, crouching over, as if she was sick.

Sango sat down when she seen a bench near by, she was out of breath from the run, she didn't know how far she was from home, or from the restaurant she just left. But she felt more relieved as she leaned over, will catching her breath. She had to think, what was she going to do, she didn't know if Hiei heard what Kagura said. She put her hands to her face, then screamed, she was so frustrated, that it hurt.

Hiei walked to her, he heard her scream as she just sobbed even harder. He was so confused, what was the matter with her, he then seen her drop to the ground, on her knees, and continued to cry, she screamed into her hands louder this time. He couldn't take it anymore, he ran to her and wrapped his arms around her, bring her close to him. He felt as she trashed around a bit, then she slumped in his arms. He just hugged her, missing the warmth he had when ever she was in his at arms, the feeling of her body close to him. He dug his face into the soft texture of her hair, missing the smell of vanilla that radiated from her hair.

Sango didn't know what she was going to do, right know she was in the arms of her old lover, the father of her child, the child which he didn't want.

" Sango," he whispered into her ear sending shiver's down her spin. " Tell me why you ran," this time it was with little emotion, which she was use to.

She shook her head again as she tried to pull away, but he held her tight. " Sango, I'm not going to let you go until you tell me." He pulled away, staring into the intoxicating chocolate eye's, which was his favorite flavor. " I don't want you to run, I want talk to you." He lifted one hand so that he was able to whip away tears that continued to leak. " Tell me what that women meant back there when she said about you having a child." He was angered at the moment, he was jealous, did she really have someone else. He knew that he still harbored feelings for the doctor, but she left him, and he wasn't going to forgive her at the moment. But he also didn't want to yell at her when she was crying, it was one of his weaknesses, it hurt him when he seen her crying.

She just turned away from him, she wasn't going to tell him, there was no reason to.

Kagome sat on the couch in the living room, will listening to the voice on the other line. " Sango said that she was moving back, since her and Hiko had no one else back in Yamaguchi, and you were here, she just didn't want to be alone. Plus she explained that she missed being in the city, I don't know where she is, but I can give you the address to her apartment, and her new cell phone." Kagome just didn't say anything at the moment, talking to Kohaku wasn't really helping, she was really worried about her best friend, and yet it's been hours since the incident. She hadn't even called her brother to tell her what happened. " Kagome-san are you still there," asked Kohaku.

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts, " Sorry, that would really help, I'm a little worried about her, let me grab a pen and a piece of paper, so that I can note it down." As she ruffled through some drawers, she was wondering where her godson was at that moment. " Kohaku-kun, do you know where Hiko is at the moment, when I ran into Sango at the restaurant, she didn't have him with her." She just asked out of curiosity.

A women with long blue hair seat on the bench, watching the little boy with brownish black hair, playing in the playground, with a little girl with blue hair and brownish black highlights. The women stared with red ruby eye's at the little young boy that reminded her so much of her twin older brother. Although he had his mother's brownish hair, he held her families eye's.

Hiko was a wonderful boy, although he was hard to read sometimes just like his father, she could see the softness in him that his mother showed him. He doesn't talk that much, he only played among the children that he knew, he was a child that showed little emotion, even for a child his age, he was three. With his all and mighty look, as will that scared the other children. He was a smart little boy, and knew bad from good, he was just like his father, which he didn't even knew existed.

She sighed wondering why Sango was so against the idea of telling her brother, he has a right to know, even though he made it clear so long ago that he didn't want children. She shook her head, it must have been hard for Hiei to loss their mother after Sango left him, when he needed her to most, but she made a decision, and it took a lot of courage to leave the man that was her world.

As she looked at the two children that were playing she noticed her daughter was running away from her nephew. She loved to hear the laughter from both of the children, it was like music to her. She jerked as she was startled by a little jump from her stomach, she felt warm arms surrounding her shoulder's as she turned to find her husband.

The man chuckled as he sat by his blue haired wife on the bench, he laid his hand on top of her swollen belly, as he stared into her cool blue eye's. " Did he kick," he asked as he laid his head on the belly that contained their new addition to the family. He felt the baby kicked again as he jumped back from surprise, " Wow, that little one sure is strong," he said as he kissed her temple, standing up, and running towards the two children that were playing at the park.

Yukina just shook her head, as she watched her black haired husband playing with the two, as he ran after them will they just giggled trying to get away from the weird tall brown eyed man.

She was grateful to have meet him even though it was just a few years they've been married, it appeared that it was longer. He was a head strong husband, and a wonderful father. He worked hard for his earning's, since he worked for his brother in laws company that was located just in the city near by. Being just one of the one of the partner's was the best for him.

She wondered how Sango was at the moment, today was the day she would return for Hiko, so that he would be able to see his new home. Her thoughts were brought back to reality as she seen her husband running into a pole, from which she didn't understand how that happened. She giggled as she yelled out, " Souta dear, be careful, otherwise the children will be smarter then you in no time." She laughed even more as her husband Souta just gave her a crazy glare, then a smile.

Kurama walked through his office, he was almost four, and no one was there, it was as if it was deserted. He walked to Hiei's office, as he stared at the dark room, the walls were a dark blue, the desk was dark wood, and his carpet was black. He had to admit that Hiei was weird, if not then a little out of the ordinary. But that was fine with him, that was what made him his friend, because he was different.

He shook his head, still wondering where his co-worker, and friend was since he didn't return after that little incident at the restaurant. He walked out of the office building, making his way to his car, where it would lead him home, to where he was hoping that a certain women was waiting for him.

Kagome paced in front of the phone as her hair that was untied swung with movement as she twirled when she turned. Her sea green eye's stared at the white object with hate, she called her friend so much that the phone was nearly broken. But she wasn't mad at the stupid thing, no it was the fact that she her friend didn't even tell her that she sent her god son to her brother's, the young brother that was just a year younger then her, and was married to Hiko's aunt. She sighed as she went to the sofa that was closed as she plopped herself down, and leaned back, trying to relax. As she closed her eye's she found darkness, as she relaxed a little more, a picture came into view of a certain someone. Emerald eye's that looked like jewels, hair so fresh that looked so wonderful to touch, and skin as creamy that would be wonderful to see everyday. She shot up from her spot, shocked as to what just happened, she heard the door to the front opening knowing who was entering. She got up from her spot, and walked to her room, hoping that he wouldn't see her.

Kurama opened the door to his house, as he looked up he thought he saw a shadow passing by, he knew who it was. " Kagome," he said just as he caught her in time, as she was walking down the hall way towards her room. She stopped in her tracks, he seen that she was stiff, and a little nervous, she turned, and then he seen the glint of fear in her eye's. He didn't understand what it was, but he was able to tell that it had something to deal with him. He walked into the living room, placing his briefcase on the sofa, and making his way towards her. He could see that she was nervous, as he continued his way towards her, but he wanted to talk to her. He stopped in his tracks as he was just a foot away from her. He then noticed under her eyes were black, and her face seemed worn with worry. " Kagome is something the matter," he asked with concern, as he laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, showing support, and concern.

Kagome flinched a little from contact, as she bowed her head a little, as she felt the warm of his hands. They were so gentle, and warm, they held comfort in which she hadn't felt in a while. She closed her eye's as her fear of worries for her friend seemed to be melting away. She opened her eye's and stared into the familiar warmth of emerald that seemed to be staring into her soul at that moment. It seemed that they were searching for something with in one another. They didn't noticed that they were inching closer to one another. They continued to focus on one another, faces ever so close, inches away from one another, until.

Sango continued to stay in his arms, she didn't know why, but it seemed right. As she closed her eye's and an image of her sweet son came to mind she then remembered why she wasn't with this man. She gently removed his arms from around her body, as she composed herself. She stood as he did the same giving her an unexplained look. She turned away from him, not wanting to fall for him again the way she did before, she stared to walk away until he spoke.

" Why is it that you won't answer my question," he asked angrily.

She stopped in her spots, she didn't turn around, there was no reason, if he really wanted to know, then she might as well as tell him, he was bound to find out one way or another. " Do you know how it feels, to hear someone say that they don't want something, in which it was to late for them to say." He didn't understand, and she knew. " Those years ago when you told me you didn't want any children," she turned to him, and again she held tears in those magnificent eyes that he loved. " That was all I needed to know that we weren't meant to be."

" Just because I said I didn't want children is the only reason," he shoot back, angered at the fact that she was bringing up the past, and accusing him of her reason to leave.

" At the fact that you didn't want your own child," she said which shocked him to oblivious. She then figured out that he knew, because there he stood, far away from her, with shock written all over his face. She had finally told him, she had finally explained why she left, all because he said those words so long ago.

_Sango stood at the bathroom sink, with one arm holding her weight against the small sink, well the other held the small stick form object in her hand. She was in denial, her eye's light with fear as she continued to stare in horror at the object in her hand that said Positive. This wasn't happening to her, not now, it just wasn't the time. She heard the front door opening as she turned her head so fast, as scared as she was she took the stick and hid it in the cabinet. She opened the door and went straight into the living room where she knew one emotionless man that held her heart. _

_As she walked into the living room she found the black haired man sitting on the sofa staring at a piece of paper. She didn't know what it was but it seemed to have caught his attention since he didn't notice her presence. As she got closer she seen the look of worries in his eye's, but then it was gone, as he lifted his head to stare into her brown eye's._

_He moved a little so that she was able to sit by him, being use to little contact over the fast few weeks, thoughts began to flood her mind. Where was their relationship going, was it going to work, over the past few weeks they've been through a rollercoaster. But now was the real decision, what was she going to do. She turned to look at him, as he was still staring at the paper, as if it was the most entertaining thing in the room. _

_" Hiei," she said so that she was able to get his attention, and it worked, he turned his head. " What do you want," she said quiet blankly. He didn't understand, " What do you want from me," she said again, hoping that she would get a real answer from him, and not a lame excuses. _

_He sat the paper on the table and got up, " Damn it Hiei what do you want from me," she repeated this time, except louder. He stopped in his tracks, not turning around. " I want to know, I want to know that you want me, and not for some sex toy." She was getting angrier at the fact that he wasn't responding. " When are we finally going to be a couple." _

_He turned towards her this time, with anger in his eye's. " What do you think I want, do you honestly believe I want to settle down at this moment." He lifted the paper that was on the ground, " Do you know what this is," He waved it a little. " This is a paper indicating that I'm resigning my job." Her eye's widen, " Yeah so do you want to start a family on nothing." _

_" I love you for you, why would I want to be with you for your money." She said quiet blankly._

_Hiei scowled, " What are you talking about, I'm working for the both of us, so that later we can start a life." _

_" And this isn't life to you," she said with hurt in her eye's. " What have we been for the last three years, fuck buddy's. I thought you cared about me," her eyes began to water. " I thought that we planned a life together." _

_He just snorted, " You were planning it," he was fed up, he was losing his job, and he had to return to a very emotional girlfriend. He understood that they had a couple of weeks that were rough, but he wasn't able to handle it at the moment, there were other stuff going on in his head, which she didn't know about. " Why are you asking this," he said with little emotion. _

_She bowed her head, so that her bangs were covering her eye's. " I want to know when are we going to be one" _

_" I don't want to start a life with nothing," he yelled. " I don't even want children now, why when I know what it's like to live with nothing." _

_" So you think that just because you have no job, were doomed if we have a child." She yelled back, upset._

_He turned around and headed towards the front door, " There is no reason to talk now, I don't want children and that's it." He then slammed the door, as Sango fell to the ground, ashamed to have conceived a baby with a man like him._

That was the day she knew she had to leave him, it was the best for the two. If they didn't agree on one thing then how would a child bring them together.

The two just stood there, the women cried silent tears, well the other man just stood there, unable to move from shock.


End file.
